


Re: Company Christmas Party

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: Sam’s fingers dragged along the glassy surface of the office desks that lined the floor as he walked to the only office that was still lit. Everyone else who had an office on this floor were at the party, no doubt drinking the cheap whiskey that the company had bought. As Sam walked, he undid the a couple of buttons on his shirt, exposing more skin.“So this is what it’s come to, huh?” Sam said, pushing the door open as he leaned up against the door frame. Dean raised his gaze from his computer before looking back down. “You think you’re too good to party with a couple pay-by-the-hour employees now that you’re making seven figures. Didn’t think it would happen on the eve that you were promoted, Smith. Thought maybe it would take a fe months before you got that ‘too good for everyone’ ego.” Sam teased.Dean looked back up from his computer, a small frown on his face. “You know that’s not the case, Sam. I’ll be back down in a moment. Just gotta finish up…”





	Re: Company Christmas Party

Sam made his way through the office cubicles, the sound of the Christmas party floating from the huge conference room to where Sam was making his way to his office. He had to give props to Mr. Smith. When he wanted to throw a Christmas party, he know how to do it. And it was all thanks to another successful year that he had.

Promoted to mister big shot with a plush corner office and a wealthy pay check, he had the most sales in the entire North America area and he wanted to celebrate the year. His colleagues, however, wanted to celebrate _him_ and his promotion, much to Dean’s dismay. This wasn’t supposed to be about him. It was supposed to be about spending time with friends and family, not about his success.

Once he figured out that there was no way that he was going to get his colleagues to budge from the idea of celebrating his promotion, he reluctantly agreed. He said that he would be honored to celebrate with them. At least, that’s what he said. Let his hair down so to speak. However, he was only there to open the first bottle of champagne before he scurried off and disappeared back into his new office. He claimed that he needed to sign off on a few more things before he could really relax.

That was hours ago.

For hours, Sam was left alone, having to make small talk with the people that would be working under Dean come the new year and all without Dean’s charismatic smile by Sam’s side.

Sam’s fingers dragged along the glassy surface of the office desks that lined the floor as he walked to the only office that was still lit. Everyone else who had an office on this floor were at the party, no doubt drinking the cheap whiskey that the company had bought. As Sam walked, he undid the a couple of buttons on his shirt, exposing more skin.

“So this is what it’s come to, huh?” Sam said, pushing the door open as he leaned up against the door frame. Dean raised his gaze from his computer before looking back down. “You think you’re too good to party with a couple pay-by-the-hour employees now that you’re making seven figures. Didn’t think it would happen on the eve that you were promoted, Smith. Thought maybe it would take a fe months before you got that ‘too good for everyone’ ego.” Sam teased.

Dean looked back up from his computer, a small frown on his face. “You know that’s not the case, Sam. I’ll be back down in a moment. Just gotta finish up…”

“Signing a few worthless pieces of paper.” Sam finished for him. He pushed off the doorframe and closed the door behind him, making sure to click the lock into place before walking towards Dean. “Yeah… you might have mentioned that hours ago when you left in the first place. Whatever you need to sign, it can wait. The world will still turn. People are missing you, Smith.”

Dean watched as Sam stalked towards him, making sure that there was a slight sway in his hips knowing that it would keep Dean captivated.

“People like your husband.” Sam muttered, pushing himself in between Dean and his desk, straddling his lap. When they first met, it didn’t take much for Sam to know that Dean was the one, pardon the cliche but there was just something about Dean that Sam couldn’t shake. And the first time that Dean called Sam into his office for tech support and then proceeded to push Sam down on his knees, under his desk and in-between his legs, Sam knew that he needed to snatch up Dean before someone decided to steal him away.

“You know…” Sam ran his finger along Dean’s jaw, hooking his finger and thumb underneath his chin. “I never see you anymore. You’re always up here, signing papers and making business calls or doing what you do behind closed door. I’m starting to think that you love this office more than me.”

“Sam, I…”

Sam placed his finger over Dean’s lips, silencing him.

“‘Course I know that not’s true.” Sam smiled, tracing that skin that was right about the collar of Dean’s shirt. Dean stretched his neck, just ever so slightly, seeking out the contact. “You always make time for me.

Yeah, all those ‘closed door meetings’ that Dean _always_ barked at everyone not to disturb him for any reason whatsoever always had something to do with Sam and nothing to do with monthly sales or spreadsheets.

“But it still doesn’t change the fact that I miss you. You’re always so tense now, Dean. Overworking yourself when you’re supposed to be relaxing. This party is for you, you know. _Your_ promotion party. _Your_ Christmas party.” Sam whispered against his ear, loosening his tie and teasingly draped it around his neck.

Sam ran his fingers back along Dean’s jawline, his thumb resting on his bottom lip, pulling his mouth open just a little bit. Dean looked up at Sam, his tongue sneaking past his lips and he licked at the pad of Sam’s thumb before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it for just a moment. He never broke his eyesight from Sam.

Dean's hands were now on Sam’s hips, holding him against him. Whatever he was looking at on his computer now forgotten.

Somewhere down the hall, past several rooms, the party was still going on. If Sam cared to listen hard enough, if he listened to the sounds other than his beating heart and the blood rushing past his ears, he could hear the mindless chatter that ultimately meant nothing. But here, in this dimly lit office with the city’s nighttime skyline behind Dean’s head, there was nothing more important to Sam.

“Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight, Sam?” Dean asked, wrapping his hand around Sam’s wrist, pulling it away from his mouth to kiss the pads of each one of Sam’s fingers.

“Oh, I don’t know, you might have mentioned it.” Sam replied, knowing full well that he had.

Dean said that Sam looked amazing a couple days ago when they were shopping for a suit special for the party. He said that when Sam tugged him into the small dressing room and the suit laid on the ground, forgotten about while they took each other apart with some skilled fingers and mouths. He told Sam that earlier that evening in the privacy of their bedroom as he unbuttoned the buttons that Sam had just buttoned up. He told him that while he had a hand pressed to the small of Sam’s back as he was giving a toast to yet another successful year. So yeah, he might have mentioned it and it never got old.

“Well, you do. Even though I love seeing you in that yellow shirt and khakis, I can’t deny the fact that you look downright irresistible in this.”

“Yeah? Well, you don’t look too shabby yourself, Smith.” Sam ran a hand through Dean’s meticulously styled hair, wanting nothing more than to mess it up with his fingers. But he knew that they were going to have to go back out to the party and that meant he had to make sure that Dean looked as polished as ever. He couldn’t just walk out there to the party looking all kinds of disheveled, not matter how irresistible it made him look.

Dean chuckled, his hot breath fanning out across Sam’s face smelling fresh and clean, not one bit of alcohol on his tongue. Sam already decided that he was going to change that. He was going to get Dean good and drunk tonight. Make him loosen up and then maybe, when they got back home, he was going to tie him up with his expensive tie.

Yeah, Sam was going to make Dean Smith beg for it.

But right now, Dean’s mind was clear and Sam was going to have a little fun with him, help him loosen up a little before he had to go back out with that superficial smile on his face and pretend that he didn’t notice the way that everyone seemed to eye Dean up and down, wishing that Dean was in their bed as opposed to Sam’s.

Dean slid his hands down Sam’s body, from his hips to his thighs, finger digging into the fleshy part of Sam’s leg.

Sam kissed him long and hard, his hand around the nape of his neck as Dean teased at the sensitive skin in the inner part of Sam’s thigh through his jeans. His fingers, his hands were everywhere and yet not anywhere close to where Sam wanted them to be.

Sam gasped, his mouth falling open when Dean suddenly cupped Sam through his dress pants. His body arched closer to Dean’s subconsciously, needing to feel more but Dean removed his hands with a smirk on his face.

Sam rested his forehead against his.

“You’re such a goddamn tease, Dean Smith.” Sam muttered, his hands running down Dean’s chest. He slid his fingers under the suspenders that pulled across his chest, running his fingers underneath them as he eased the straps off his shoulders.

Dean growled lightly, watching Sam with wide eyes. “Love it when you say my name like that.”

Then Sam unbuttoned his shirt, his hands running up his stomach, along his chest, over his shoulders and down his back. Sam loved the way that he could feel his muscles tense under his simple touch.

Dean cupped Sam through his pants once more, squeezing just to tease and Sam placed a short kiss to Dean’s lips quickly before he slithered off his lap and down onto his knees. Dean watched Sam as Sam spread his legs as wide as he could with Dean sitting in his chair before he forced himself between them. Dean licked his lips, eyes only on Sam as Sam ran his hands up Dean’s clothed thighs, his fingers running over the expensive material.

Sam massaged the muscle that was underneath him, his fingers just brushing against the outline of his cock as he undid the buckle of his belt and pulled the leather from around his body. Dean’s breathing hitched when Sam pulled down the zipper of his pants, mouthing at his clothed erection before reaching in his boxers and pulled out his hard cock.

Dean whimpered, actually whimpered when Sam dragged his tongue along the underside of him. His hands went to the armrest on the side of his chair, holding on until his knuckles turned white.

Dean Smith always made the prettiest sounds when Sam had his mouth on him.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Dean muttered when Sam closed his lips around the head off his cock, his tongue licking at the slit, moaning at the salty taste of pre-come.

Sam ducked his head, his hands still rubbing small circles of his thighs and took him as far into his mouth as he could with one swallow, hollowing his cheeks before he pulled off with a wet, dirty, obscene pop.

Sam made a show of licking his bottom lip, showing just how red, how swollen they were because of him.

“You taste so good, Dean.” Sam praised, making Dean whine above him.

Sam did everything he knew Dean liked. He swallowed him down before pulling back off nearly all the way, his tongue still running along the underside of him, teasing at that sensitive spot right at the base of his cock making all of the muscles in his perfectly toned body quake.

At some point Dean moved his hands from the armrest of his chair and into Sam’s hair, tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled Sam as close towards him as he could.

Dean clenched his thighs together. trapping Sam between them as he came, his hands fisting in his hair. Sam swallowed everything, making sure not to get a drop on his pants. Sam was certain that the company wouldn’t be too happy with Dean ordering yet another pair of pants because he ruined these during one of his extracurricular activities.

He dragged Sam back up to his feet as he stood up, grabbing Sam’s face to kiss him hard, his tongue pushing past Sam’s lips, taking control of his mouth, of Sam and he moaned at the taste of him mixed with the taste of Sam.

Sam squealed when Dean abruptly turned Sam around and pushed him down on the glass top of his desk, his hand pressed in the middle of his shoulder blades. Somewhere in the back of Sam’s head he could hear as things clattered to the ground as Dean yanked open one of his desk drawers, frantically looking for the bottle of lube that they kept in there but the only thing that Sam was focused on was the way that Dean was plastered to his back.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Sam’s neck as he undid the buckle on the front of Sam’s pants and pulled them down his legs. Sam felt Dean growl against him more than he actually heard it and Sam couldn’t help but smirk.

“You little slut.” Dean growled, unable to keep his hands from running along the skin that was outlined in lace. “What would your colleagues think if they knew that you were walking around wearing a pair of lacy panties?”

Sam shrugged. “Probably wouldn’t think much about it if they knew that I was also wearing a butt plug.”

This time, Sam heard Dean growl, his fingers digging into Sam’s hips hard enough that he was going to leave behind crescent shaped bruises. “You’re wearing a plug? Shit, Sammy, how’d I get so lucky to have you?”

Sam blushed at the praise. “Oh, just shut up and fuck me.”

“Yes sir.” Dean said with another kiss pressed to the knob of Sam’s neck.

Sam felt Dean pull aside the panties and then spread his ass and pulled out the plug, dropping it to the ground behind him. Sam was still slick and open from where Dean fucked him earlier that evening before they left for the party and the plug helped him stay open. Still Dean couldn’t help himself run some lube over his fingers and opened Sam up just a little more, only because he liked the feeling of Sam clenching around him.

Then, without much preamble, Dean pushed inside of him. Sam gasped, his fingers flexing as he looked for something to hold onto. He needed to hold onto something. He was sure that his body was so hot that he was going to melt through the glass table.

“You’re beautiful like this, baby boy.” Dean said against Sam’s ear as he moved one hand from Sam’s hip and laced it through Sam’s hand. “All spread out, pushed over my desk, half naked, stuffed full of my cock. A beautiful mess.”

He pulled out to where the head of his cock was teasing at Sam’s rim, just barely there before he pushed back in, making Sam arch off the table and up into him.

“You like that, don’t you? My cock filling you up with my co-workers right down the hall knowing that anyone of them could walk in here and find you like this?” Another kiss to that back of Sam’s neck. Another deep thrust. Dean couldn’t help the dirty talk. It just poured from his mouth like it was oxygen. Beneath those tailored suits and perfect hair was a boy with a mouth that made porn stars blush. “Come on, Sammy. Scream out. Make them hear you.”

His hand that wasn’t laced through Sam’s and moved around Sam’s body to where it was splayed against Sam’s lower stomach, pulling him closer to Dean.

He didn’t stop. His deep voice continued to whisper dirty thoughts into Sam’s ear, his hot breath continued to cause shills to run up and down Sam’s spine, his hips slammed against his, his cock filling Sam in every way possible.

“You feel so amazing like this, stretched out for me. So hot, so tight. Are you gonna come for me, Sam? Are you going to come from just my cock?”

Sam nodded, feeling that way that Dean was moving faster now, holding him tighter, his body now moving with a more focused purpose. Sam knew that he could come on only Dean’s cock alone. He’s done it before and he knew, with the way that Dean was holding him, if he didn’t come on his cock, then he wasn’t going to come at all until they got home. And that would be hours from now. It was going to be hard enough not to touch himself as it was, much less hard enough to cut diamonds.

Sam gripped his fingers harder around Dean’s hand, clenching around his cock as he came, screaming out his name. Dean didn’t let go of Sam, only kept driving himself into Sam, searching for his own release.

He bit down into Sam’s shoulder as he came, muffling his shout. Which was a damn shame because there was nothing as pretty as a sound as Dean coming.

Slowly, Dean’s hips came to a stop as he peppered the back of Sam’s neck and his back with soft kisses until he pulled out and turned Sam around in his arms.

Dean’s face was so beautifully flushed, a light sweat covering his skin. Sam ran his hand through Dean’s hair, fixing the few strands that had fallen out of place and Dean leaned into the small touch. Then he kissed Sam. Hard and sweet, none of the urgency that was there before. It was a familiar kind of kiss, one that Sam could sink into for hours.

“God, I wish that we didn’t have to go out there right now.” Dean mumbled against Sam’s lips, still holding onto Sam.

“Well, you’re the one who decided to get promoted an all. And then decided to also have a Christmas party on top of that. If you weren’t so perfect then we wouldn’t have to celebrate anything. Damn you, Dean Smith.” Sam giggled.

“Say that again.” Dean grinned, kissing Sam lightly.

“Say what? Damn you, Dean Smith?”

“No. That I’m perfect.”

Sam smiled, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot, Dean. My perfect idiot.”

Sam twisted himself out of Dean’s arms, pulling the tie from around his neck and tying it back around his. Then Sam tucked Dean back into his pants, zipping him back up with a little pat before bending down to pick up Dean’s belt and looped it around him. Then Sam picked up the plug and held it out to Dean.

“You wanna do the honors?” Sam asked knowing that Dean would never deny it.

“Absolutely.” Dean said, grabbing it from Sam’s hand as he turned Sam around and pressed him back down onto his desk.

Dean took his time, teasing a little just because he could before he nestled it into Sam’s ass. It wasn’t as thick or as long as Dean was but it told stories of what was going to come later that night.

He slapped Sam’s ass before he pulled back up Sam’s pants and buttoned him back up.

They walked out of Dean’s office together, shoulders bumping up against one another, only looking slightly disheveled but there was no doubt that everyone would know what they did when they reentered the party together. Especially with the easy smile that Dean had on his lips. The kind of smile that he only got after he had a good fucking.

And Sam was already imagining how Dean would look tied up with that tie that was currently around his neck, his hair a mess and mouth stuffed with the panties that he was still wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> if comments be the food of life, comment on.


End file.
